A Heart's Entrapment
by MultiAnime23
Summary: My thoughts on why Goku and Chi Chi work. One-shot.


**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or it's affiliates or characters.**

Chi Chi sighed heavily, freeing her hair from its unforgiving confines. She took unhurried steps to the bathroom, only raising her eyes to look at herself in the mirror. Goku had left in search of Piccolo, wanting one last sparring session before dinner. Not for the first time, she wondered if she'd made the right decision confronting him at the tournament all those years ago. Sure her marriage gave her Gohan, and when her husband could be bothered to be home more than five seconds she could say with confidence she was happily married. She understand her husband wasn't human, and operated moreso on his instincts and whims, but she couldn't be understanding _forever_. _She_ had needs and wants and dreams too! And she knew the others only tolerated her because of Goku, with the exception of Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta barely liked any of them, and she had confronted Bulma one day after the blue haired heiress had let her mouth run away from her one too many times. They'd gotten it all out in the open, everything they felt about the other, and now the two were genuine friends, now bonding over more than just their unruly saiyans. She'd even been the one to knock Yamcha on his ass after he interrupted them, storming through Capsule Corp and having the audacity to get rough with Bulma. Vegeta had arrived shortly after, no doubt to see what the commotion was, only to laugh at the sight of Chi Chi still in a fighting position and Yamcha still flat on his ass. Bulma had teased her that she'd earned Vegeta's respect that day, but she doubted it.

Chi Chi sank into the water with a sigh, shaking herself out of her thoughts. As glad as she was the two women had bonded, it didn't mean she missed her wayward husband any less. As much as she complained about his lack of being there, she didn't stop him because she understood the thrill of battle, even if it wasn't to his degree. When Bulma has explained the near obsessive way Vegeta trained she'd felt better, realizing it _was_ in their blood and not just something she told herself to feel better. But if her life was destined to be filled with days of worry and waiting for a man who might not even come home, was she okay with that? And if she was…what did that say about her? Chi Chi rose from the water, no longer finding the warm water soothing. She dried off, letting her long raven locks air dry. She slipped on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt, tired of upholding the image of a modest woman who's got her shit together. Goku lived life the way he wanted to, without care on how that could affect others, so why shouldn't she? Gohan was with Trunks, so she had the house to herself. Tonight, she didn't have to be a mother, she might not even have to be a wife. Tonight, she could just be…Chi Chi.

Goku touched down outside the front door, stomach already growling. His body ached satisfyingly, his mind replaying the moves Piccolo had used to counter his blows and thinking of ways to counterattack. What Piccolo lacked in power he more than made up for in cunning, using his mind and his surroundings to create unforeseen advantages. Goku grinned wider, excited to try out some new moves tomorrow. He opened the door and swept inside, hand raising to the back of his head as his signature chuckle rang out in the too empty space.

"Sorry Chi, didn't realize I was this late…" He trailed off when he didn't feel her signature glare trained on his form. His gaze swept the kitchen and dining room, growing more confused when she wasn't there. "Chi?" He made his way to the living room, but didn't find his wife there either. Beginning to grow worried, he thundered up the stairs, throwing open doors as his hands twitched in panic. She wasn't in the house, but she never went anywhere this late. _Where is she?!_ He took steadying breaths, focusing on her ki signature. He placed two fingers to his forehead, wasting no time in getting to her side. He appeared just in time to take the full force of her kick. Goku grunted as he stumbled back, surprised at the force behind it. He hadn't seen her training lately, but her kick proved she hadn't been neglecting it. He tried to focus on his surprised wife, and not the blood singing in his veins.

"Goku! Don't surprise people like that!" She lowered her hand from her heart, glaring at her grinning husband. He was getting that odd look in his eyes like he did whenever she yelled at him, and she reminded herself to ask Bulma about it. He never seemed fazed when she did, always chuckling and brushing it off with that same look he was giving her now, which was probably why their friends assumed their marriage was more trouble than it was worth. She sighed, suddenly tired, turning to go back inside to make dinner. She was surprised he lasted this long without mentioning it. Goku scrambled to his feet, his eyes shining.

"You're not gonna finish? You're barely sweating." He was eager to see more, not realizing how much he missed seeing her train. It made his blood sing in a way reserved for his fights or when she yelled at him, but he wouldn't tell her that. She was cute when she was flustered, but she might not boss him around as much if she knew how much he liked it. Goku was by no means dumb, why else would he continue to ignore the simple things she demanded he do if not for her reactions? Chi Chi turned to look at him, debating.

"You're not hungry?" _Yes._

"Train with me a bit?" Chi Chi hesitated, but obliged after being worn down by his puppy dog look. They sparred until her muscles begged for relief, opting to order takeout since Chi Chi didn't have the energy to cook. But when she stumbled into the shower, mechanically going through the motions until the curtain parted and Goku stepped in to join her, she found she wasn't as tired as she thought she was.

 **Just something I had in mind. I love Chi Chi and Goku and I feel like Goku does care, and they have special moments together both on and off screen that we don't always get to see. I also feel like Chi Chi bossing him around is part of her appeal. After all, part of the reason Vegeta and Bulma got together was because she was a challenge to him, and didn't bend to his every whim. But feel free to review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
